Silver Stars
by Slytherin131
Summary: They met at the age of 7 when the fireplace roared


**Name:** Silver Stars

 **Summary:** One-shot based on the Taylor Swift song "Mary's Song"

 **Disclaimer:** Well obviously I am not J.K Rowling. If I was, an Albus Potter book would have already be written and Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy would officially be a couple. _  
_

* * *

 _I was seven and you were 9_

 _I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

 _The pretty lights_

 _And our daddies use to joke about the two of us,_

 _Growing up and falling in love and our mommas smiled,_

 _And rolled their eyes_

We first met many years ago, back when we were both young and innocent. We were both seven when the fireplace blazed and out you stepped, smirking in that way I'm so accustomed to now. I didn't like you at first. I thought you arrogant and pig-headed. If it was possible for a small seven year to think of someone like that. But I did. But after a while you grew on me. I found out your name was Scorpius Malfoy and I told you mine was Rose Weasley.

I liked your parents; their names were Draco and Astoria Malfoy. My parents – Ron and Hermione Weasley – had known your dad since they were eleven, their first year at Hogwarts. They weren't friends; your dad was mean to my parents, claiming my mum was a "Mudblood". Whatever that means.

It wasn't until their sixth year they started getting along when your father started as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix on Lord Voldemort and his Death-eaters. My parents wouldn't tell me what Voldemort did to make himself so bad – they said they'd tell me when I was older – but what my mum would say was it was his fault I'll never know my uncle Fred.

You came over more and more. We'd play together up in my room, away from my annoying little brother Hugo and your little sister Aquila, our mums had tea out in the garden and our dads would sit in the kitchen and get drunk from the massive amounts of Firewhiskey they drunk, they claimed it was the only way they could put up with each other.

Your eyes were – and still are – a beautiful silver colour that, when the light hit them, shone like the stars in the sky, like the one you were named after. And our dads would joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love. Our moms would just smile though, and roll their eyes.

 _Take me back to the house with the backyard tree_

 _Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

 _You never did, you never did_

 _Take me back when our world was 1 by 1_

 _I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

 _Just 2 kids, you and I_

When we were 9 we would climb the large tree at the end of the backyard of my house. I was slightly older but you were much bigger than me. You would always say you'd beat me up to the top of the tree but you never did. I was slimmer and lighter; I made it to the top long before you even got halfway.

Our parents would worry one of us would fall and break our necks but we never did.

Though once, when the tree was wet from the rain the previous night, I slipped and fell backwards. You caught me before I hit the ground. I have called you my Prince Charming in my head ever since.

It was just us most days, sometimes my cousin Albus Potter would show up – but I liked it better when he wasn't around. I felt as if you left me out every time he was there.

When we were eleven, two months before we started Hogwarts, sitting between the roots of our tree, I dared you to kiss me for the first time, but when you tried I ran into the house. It was just us two, the way it was meant to be. You and I.

 _Well, I was sixteen when suddenly;_

 _I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

 _But your eyes still shined, like pretty light_

 _And our daddies used to joke about the 2 of us,_

 _But never believe we'd really fall in love_

 _And our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes_

When we were sixteen we were still friends. I was no longer that little girl you used to see. I was tall, slimmer, my red hair had lightened somewhat and fell in soft waves down my back. I was top of all my classes, except potions, I had my father's skills for it. You were different too, stronger, muscled from the years of playing seeker for the Gryffindor team. But your eyes were just the way I remember them. Silver and shining, like pretty lights.

I was in Gryffindor too, but my cousin Albus was in Slytherin. It was funny, a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Potter in Slytherin. We were all in the same year and all the students and professors alike called us the Silver Trio. You were best mates with Al but always made sure to tell me I would always be your first and favourite friend.

When we came home for holidays we were always together. I spent more time with you then I did with my own family. On Christmas Eve, your parents, your little sister and yourself would have dinner with us. Then you would stay the night.

And our fathers still joked about the two of us, but never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mothers would just smile and roll their eyes.

We fell slowly and softly. I don't think either of us realised it until we were completely and unconditionally in love with each other.

After graduating Hogwarts, as head boy and head girl, we moved out of our childhood homes and bought a small muggle cottage somewhere in the country. I honestly have no idea exactly where. You bought a dodgy old pick-up truck. You could have afforded one of the most expensive muggle cars, two if you had fancied it. But you chose the stingiest one you could find. It was the best thing you could have found in my eyes.

 _Take me back to creek beds we turned up,_

 _2am riding in your truck_

 _And all I need is you next to me_

 _Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, slamming up doors_

 _'Stead of kissing goodnight_

 _You stayed outside 'til the morning light_

We would walk down to the creek early some mornings. We had done it so many times our footprints – for we didn't wear shoes – were imprinted in the soft moss of the creek beds.

We wouldn't be sleeping at 2 am like most sane people would, we'd be riding in your truck, one of the things I loved most in the world, second only to you.

During the days I worked part-time at a muggle preschool. I had always wanted to work with children, didn't care whether they were muggle or Wizarding. You, in the meantime were becoming the best auror Britain had seen since "Mad-eye" Moody himself.

But of course it wasn't long before we had our very first fight. I honestly don't remember what it was about but I do remember me telling you to get out, and you slamming the front door on your way out, without even trying to convince me to let you stay.

In that moment my heart had stopped, and I had the ridiculous feeling that our relationship was over, after all these years. I had run to the window then, tears threatening to spill over. I saw you get into the truck, and I wondered where you would go.

But you didn't go anywhere. You put your feet up on the dashboard and closed your eyes. I smiled, and felt relieved. I headed over and lay on the coach. It didn't feel right sleeping in the bed without you beside me. I fell asleep thanking Merlin that you didn't leave and hoping you'd still be there when I woke up.

The morning light, coming in from the open window woke me up the next morning. I looked around confused for a moment, wondering why I had sleep on the coach and where were you. Then I remembered. Getting up faster then what I had thought was humanly possible I checked out the window. The truck was there but you weren't in it. I felt the rising panic and looked around. Letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I spotted you making sparks come out the end of your wand.

After I had rushed to the door and threw it open, you looked up, pocketed your wand and stood up. I smiled softly at you and you came inside. You swooped down and kissed me.

 _A few years had gone and come around;_

 _We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_

 _And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

 _Take me back to time when we walked down the aisle,_

 _Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

 _You said I do, and I did too_

 _Take me home where we met so many years before_

 _We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

 _After all this time, you and I_

 _And I'll be 87, you'll be 89_

 _I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky_

A few years had gone and come around, we were still together. Our fathers would joke about the times before we fell in love, and our mothers would just smile and roll their eyes.

We were in our favourite cafe in town and you looked at me. I smiled back and was confused when you got down on one knee. You pulled out a small box with a beautiful gold and diamond ring inside and asked the question I had been dreaming of for years.

Our mothers, of course were delighted when we told them and immediately started planning the wedding. Our fathers just smiled and shook their heads.

Our families and friends came, including a muggle friend of mine who knew about magic from an ex-boyfriend of hers. My father insisted on walking me down the aisle, like the muggles do, and give me away, and our mommas cried. You said I do, and then I did too.

My parents gave me my old childhood home, themselves moving in my mothers' parents' old place. When we first moved in, after selling our small country cottage, I turned to you and vowed we'd rock our babies on the very front porch. And then I sighed, finally after all this time, it was just the way it should be, you and I.

And I knew when we're both 87, winkle-skinned, and senile, I'll still look into your eyes; silver, and shining like the stars in the sky, and smile.


End file.
